Bombshell Destroyer
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Boruto is a cam boy just trying to make a living and Kawaki is a subscriber who has more money than he can spend. What better way that you spend it on the blond he's so infatuated with?


**Bombshell Destroyer**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Bombshell _

"Later boys, this is Blond Bombshell signing off. See ya next time." I panted, ending the stream.

A glance at my donation bar had me grinning before I flopped down on the bed to catch my breath. _Easy money._ All I had to do was look sexy for the camera and get off while horny guys threw cash at me as if I was a stripper. Stripping was more dangerous, more up close and personal. Giving a show online like this made it easy and secure, everything happened on my terms. My degrees in computer science gave me the confidence and skills to start this line of work without fear of obsessed fans. They couldn't touch me, not in person and not online either. This job was child's play for me.

After a few minutes I sat back up, slipping the mask off of my face. It wasn't anything fancy and only covered from my nose up. Still the black mask got the job done, protecting my identity. There was even tinted plastic over the eye cut outs that acted like a one way mirror. I could see perfectly fine, but my eyes weren't visible to my audience. I wasn't interested in anyone recognizing me on the street. A lot of them complained about it, but I could never be too careful. Back when I first started I used a voice modifier in my first few streams. However, I quickly learned it hurt business too much, no one was interested in jerking off to a robot.

Once I ditched the modifier the number of people that watched my streams shot through the roof. The more natural you were, the more money you made and I wanted to make a hell of a lot. Of course I could have put my education into use for a high paying job in some company, but that kind of life didn't suit me. I tried it out for a whole year before I couldn't stand it anymore. Now I was waiting tables at a family diner, making cash on the side as internet porn material. Not too shabby if you asked me. I got off the red silk sheets that covered the mattress and started cleaning up.

I headed upstairs after I got everything wiped down and put away, hopping into the shower. It was rare for me to do a stream before I had to go to work, but I was really in the mood for it. It didn't leave me with a lot of time to get ready though and I was out the door in about twenty five minutes. My hair was still a little damp as I waited for the bus, my apron over my shoulder. The uniform was just jeans and a black t-shirt which was much more comfortable than any office suit would be. Being a waiter was actually fun despite the common assholes here and there that didn't tip. Although there were assholes in any form of customer service, I couldn't really escape them.

At least I got to work with my best friend, Inojin. We had been together since we were in preschool and refused to separate since then. He was already texting me when I got on the bus, calling me out for the stream. He was the only one that knew and was in fact the person who got me started in the first place. My fanbase wasn't nearly as large as his, but I didn't mind. We didn't see it as a competition and were glad to be able to share our public and secret lives together. It was quite a shock when I first found out though, Inojin was the last person I would ever expect to be a cam boy.

Then again he did have a mouth on him . . . but I always thought he was all talk and no bite when it came down to it, sex that is. Or anything related to it to be more specific. Now I knew better and wasn't going to make the mistake of underestimating him again. I arrived at the diner on time and put on my apron after I clocked in, notepad and pen at the ready in the front pocket.

Inojin was on me in a matter of seconds, tying his blond hair up as he continued our conversation on the phone. "After all that now you're going to work a ten hour shift? You're insane."

"Well yeah. What, you think I can't take it?" My stamina was unmatched.

"I think you're gonna have another stream when you get off like the slut you are. I pity the man that puts on ring on it, he'll be fucking until his dick falls off." Inojin said and pulled out his pocket mirror, checking his ponytail.

"That's rich coming from you, 'Hoe no jin'. We both know you're the one castrating the male population." I said with a chuckle.

Inojin clicked the case for his mirror closed and shrugged his shoulder, not bothering to deny it. "What can I say? They don't make them like they used to."

I couldn't help but agree with that, it was the reason I was single. We left the break room and made sure our sections were in order before getting to work. It wasn't a very large diner, but it was popular enough around town. Most of our customers were regulars that never failed to break routine. I was covering the left side of the floor tonight, the lunch rush about to hit any second. I seated people and took their orders with a practiced speed, coming back with big trays full of food and drinks. It was easy to do once you got the hang of it and knew how to balance things correctly. When the dinner rush came around the two of us were really moving, bigger families to serve and larger crowds.

The kitchen was doing great keeping up though and I was proud to say I didn't have to send anything back. I took my break once it settled down, eating a light salad as scrolled through my messages from my blond bombshell profile. I interacted with my audience sometimes off stream to keep the VIP's happy. They were my patrons, giving me a set amount of money every month. Along with full access to all of my videos, they got to chat with me whenever I was online. There weren't a ridiculous amount of them of course and I had raised the amount they had to pay to keep it that way. Pleasing a smaller number was more manageable and the amount of people that donated during my streams made the risk in price changing possible.

**OneandonlyMacdaddy47: **_Missed the stream this morning, but just watched the vid. You've got me addicted to those lips of yours, baby._

**BlondBombshell:** _Addicted, huh? I bet you say that to all the cute boys. I'll be on again later tonight, don't miss it._

Pretty much everyone that watched me was a creep, but what else did I expect in this line of work? Everyone was an animal and I was a sought after piece of meat.

**BigDickEnergy-94:** _Hey sweet cakes, loved the stream! I'll leave you a little extra something the next time you go live._

**BlondBombshell:** _Don't go getting my hopes up. I'll be looking for you later tonight._

It wasn't really that hard to keep my fanbase happy, but it was tiring sometimes. Men could be demanding and needy and I wasn't always in the mood to deal with it.

**DestroyerIX: **_Beautiful, as always._

And then there was him. He was one of my oldest followers and always stayed on the classy side, not once ever sending me a dick pic and asking for a quick fuck. Destroyer was the only one in this crowd I could have an actual conversation with.

**BlondBombshell:** _And you never fail to tell me 3 How's your day going?_

**DestroyerIX: **_Started off great, thanks to you. ;) Boring for now though. What about you, how's your day?_

**BlondBombshell:** _I knew I saw you in the chat this morning XD It's been busy, but nothing I can't handle._

**DestroyerIX: **_Of course. I was there. I've had a busy morning as well, the whole day really. On my way to meet a client over coffee now._

**BlondBombshell:** _Ohh, I hope it goes well. After a hard day's work, we both need to unwind tonight. Say a little after eleven? I'll see you if it's not too late?_

**DestroyerIX: **_I wouldn't miss it for the world._

I smiled at his response before finishing off my salad. For someone with such a rough name, he was such a softy. I put my phone away and tossed the salad container in the trash on my way back out, break time over. Inojin passed me on his to take his break and pulled on my apron.

"Corporate hottie in your section. Try not to stare because I totally did." He said and gestured to the table in the far corner.

I was admittingly curious, taking out my notepad and pen as I walked over. The first thing I noticed were the suits. "Hello, my name is Boruto and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to dri-" My words died on my tongue as I locked gazes with the man on my right. Corporate hottie didn't do him justice, this man was a greek god. "U-um . . . drinks?"

"I'll just have coffee." The man said, grey eyes blinking softly as he stared at me. "No cream, no sugar."

"Coffee for me too, only light cream please."

I jotted down their orders, unable to prevent my gaze from drifted back to the handsome man. I had never seen such a strong jawline and striking eyes. A numeral tattoo under his left eye and the shorter part of his undercut was blond, the long strands a jet black. His right eyebrow was pierced with two hoops and his ears had simple studs. He wasn't exactly someone I would call the corporate image, but in that suit I didn't doubt his status. He was fucking gorgeous. Where could I get one? Was this one for sale?

"Alright, two coffees. One with light cream and the other black." I read back to them. "Feel free to look at the menu and I'll be back to take your orders."

With one more glance at the good looking man, I left their table and went behind the counter to make their drinks. Unfortunately, I couldn't see the table from here and I couldn't freak out over that man with Inojin. He was damn near perfect and that voice was deep as hell. He couldn't have been from around here, I would have noticed. That was always how it ended up. All the relationship worthy men were either married or traveled because of their job. He looked like the traveling type, but I didn't get a chance to peek at his ring finger. I made that my objective as I brought their drinks over.

"Here you go." I said, setting the coffees in front of them. "Did you decide on anything else?" I asked, mentally cursing when I saw that his left hand was under the table.

"Just the coffee for me, thank you." He said, offering me a small smile before glancing at his companion. "How about you, Iwabe?"

"I feel like I could go for something sweet. Any recommendations?"

My heart fluttered at the smile the grey eyed man gave me, but I turned my attention to the other man. "Depends, are you a cake or a pie man?"

"I'll say… pie." He said, grinning cheekily at me.

I went with the classic and my personal favorite. "Our apple pie is the best in town, I doubt you'll be able to stop after one slice."

"I'm sold." Iwabe shrugged, a pleased look on his face.

"I'm fine. It's been a day… don't have much of an appetite."

I nodded in understanding. "One pie coming up." I said before taking my leave again, an idea popping into my head.

We had pies at the ready, but I made sure to take a fresh one from the rack. I cut two slices from it and put them on a single plate, placing it along with the rest of the pie on a tray. Then I grabbed a small glass and put together a little tonic my mother taught me. Once that was on the tray as well, I carried it back to the lone table with customers.

"Apple pie." I said as I set the plate down in front of Iwabe, the rest of the pie following suit. "Help yourself." I told him before putting the tonic in front of the greek god. "A little something to help you relax, on the house. Don't worry, it's alcohol free."

He hummed and cupped the glass in his hand, watching me thoughtfully. "Thank you, that's sweet."

"You're welcome." I smiled and held the tray at my side. "Let me know if you need anything else and I'll be back to check in on you."

The man nodded, grey eyes trained on mine. He thanked me again before turning his attention to the other man, Iwabe, who busted himself by setting out a stack of papers and then slid them over towards the man who looked too good to be true. I made myself scarce and had to set a couple more customers. I took their orders and brought their drinks to them, going back and forth. The kitchen got the food out nice and quick and I carried both tables worth of food on separate trays to save a trip. More people came in as I was setting down plates, a group of five followed by a single person at the back. Inojin went ahead and seated the group for me as he came back for his break and I took the lone diner once I was done.

I inwardly groaned as I showed the man to a booth, his scowl alluding to his bad mood. I already wasn't expecting a tip from him, but maybe his mood would lift after he got some good food. I pulled out my notepad as he looked at the menu and was about to give my little introduction when he cut me off. He wanted a burger fully dressed and a loaded baked potato, telling me to fetch him a cold beer as well. I raised my eyebrow at that last bit, but said nothing as I wrote his order down. I was about to say something again when he told me to hurry it up and took a deep breath as I walked away. Asshole of the night, check. Whatever his problem was, he didn't have to take it out on me.

I caught Inojin on his way back to make drinks. "Corporate hottie? Are you blind?" I asked him, grabbing a large glass for the beer.

"What? You didn't think he was hot?" He asked skeptically.

"He was more than just hot, that man shouldn't even be street legal. And did you see those grey eyes?" I wouldn't mind looking at those as they towered over me, not at all.

"Grey? Oh, you're talking about his friend. I figured that one was more your style." Inojin mused as he filled different glasses. "I was talking about that hunk with the brown eyes, I'd tease him all night long."

I couldn't believe him. "Again, are you blind?" The other guy was charming in his own way, but how could he be unaffected by that gorgeous specimen with the piercings?

"Relax, it just means less competition for you. Besides, he doesn't seem like my type anyway and is probably more than I can handle." He said and loaded the drinks onto his tray. "Put in a good word for me with the hunk." He winked and then rounded the counter again.

I rolled my eyes and finished pouring the asshole his cold beer. I delivered it as quickly and painlessly as possible before looking back over at the suited pair. They appeared to be in deep conversation, so I checked in on my other customers instead. One group was on their way out and left me a decent tip. The order for the grumpy man was ready when I went back to check and I balanced the two plates on my tray before taking it to him. He didn't hesitate to dig into his burger, apparently starving, but I was surprised when he spit it out a moment later and turned to me with a glare.

"What the fuck is this?"

I frowned, examining the burger. It looked perfectly fine to me, exactly what he ordered and I had checked it as I carried it over. "Is it not to your taste?"

"Not to my _taste_? Do you honestly expect me to eat this shit?" He asked, raising his voice enough that the family seated a table away looked over.

"Sir, this is a family diner. Please watch your language. I can bring you something else if you would like." I said only to get the plate shoved at me.

"Take it back." He grumbled testily. "And bring me a real burger."

I wasn't an expert on burgers, but I knew the good from the bad and out diner sold some good fucking shit. This man was crazy. "I'll have it remade for you." I said in my customer service voice. _Tasteless asshole._

I picked up the plate and left him with just the beer and baked potato. I never liked having to toss perfectly good food, it was such a waste but I had no choice. I asked the boys in the kitchen to make me another burger and threw away the cruelty maimed one. When the burger was ready, I brought it back to find the man finished with his baked potato and downing the last sips of his beer. He certainly made quick work of it and I hoped he would stop being a prick and eat this perfectly made dish. I set it down in front of him and waited, watching him wipe his mouth with a napkin.

He glanced down at it and then turned up his nose. "I'm not in the mood for it anymore." He huffed, standing up and brushing me aside as he walked away.

My blue eyes narrowed and I shot Inojin a look before I followed the man up to the register. He went right past it and out the door, not paying a single dime for his food. I went after him and stood outside the main entrance.

"Excuse me! You have to pay!" The asshole ignored me and kept on walking away, quickening his steps. _Why that-_ "If I catch you here again, I'm calling the cops!"

I glared at his retreating back and mumbled a few curses under my breath before I went inside. I took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. One jerk wasn't going to ruin my night. I checked in with the last of my customers and finally made my way to the greek god's table. Looking at him made me feel a lot better. The pair seemed to be finished, cups empty and no pie in sight.

I collected the dishes as I asked, "The pie was great, right?"

"Oh, it was delicious." Iwabe said with a low chuckle. "Right, Kawaki?"

"Mm. I did enjoy it. Even though I'm not really a pie person."

I was happy that he—_Kawaki_—ate some of it. "I'm glad you both liked it." I smiled, wondering if the tonic I gave him helped at all. "Will there be anything else tonight?"

"No thank you, we're just finishing up here. And thank you for that drink, it really put me at ease." He smiled at me.

My cheeks heated the smallest bit, completely out of my control. "You're welcome." He was handsome _and_ nice. Once again my eyes drifted to his left hand and I nearly had a heart attack when I didn't see a ring there.

"I can go ahead and pay." Kawaki said, slipping his hand into the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket and retrieving his wallet. He opened it up and grabbed a credit card, handing it over to me.

"Thanks, Kawaki. I'll get going. I only have thirty minutes to get to Hōki." Iwabe said, standing up the next instant.

"Ah, tell him I say hello." Kawaki told him and Iwabe grinned.

"Fine, I'm sure that will make him happy."

It sounded like Inojin had competition . . . or maybe it was me, I could tell for sure but I stopped Iwabe nonetheless before he could leave. "Just a second. My friend over there, in the ponytail? He wanted me to tell you that he wants to jump your bones."

His head turned until he saw Inojin and then he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed me a card. "Tell him to call me then."

I took it and slid it into my apron, the brown eyed man walking away. I told Kawaki I would be right back with his receipt and took his card up to the register, dropping the dishes off as I passed the entrance to the kitchen. I charged him for the two coffees and the pie, keeping my word about the tonic being on the house. Next I brought two copies over and handed him my pen so he could sign one. I couldn't resist letting our fingers brush together, for once unable to look him in the eye. It wasn't like me to be nervous and I wanted to ask for his number. I didn't want this chance to slip through my fingers, but I just couldn't push past the hesitation. I was intimidated.

He added a tip to the receipt and signed the bottom, but I was paying more attention to him, not actually seeing anything he wrote down. "Do you like working here?" He asked casually before handing over the receipt and pen.

"Yeah, it's alright." I told him honestly. It was a good job and I did have fun with Inojin, but I was just like everyone else at the end of the day. "It makes me sound spoiled saying this out loud, but one day I want to get to the point where I don't have to work, you know? I can just enjoy life."

"Oh, really?" Kawaki hummed with a smile. "I like money and no matter how much I have, I don't think I could stop working. But I respect your dream. I'm sure you could make it happen one day."

I wasn't sure, but it sounded like he was hinting at something . . . although that could have been my wishful thinking clouding my judgement. "Thanks, I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will, Boruto." He said, smile ever present.

My name had never sounded better than it did coming from his lips. "So . . . um . . ." I trailed, trying to gather my courage to ask him out. I didn't usually have this problem, but the way he stared at me made me lose my nerve. "I hope you have a great rest of your night." _Idiot._

"Oh, I'm sure I will. There's a little something I'm looking forward to, later. Though if it's okay, I may sit here for a little longer and make a few phone calls."

"Yes, of course. That'll be alright." I told him quickly and left him to it.

There weren't too many customers that came after that and Inojin and I started cleaning up. I wiped down the tables as he mopped the floor, trying not to blush when I got to Kawaki's table. He was on the phone, leaning back in the booth to let me bend over the table. Whatever conversation he was having was lost on me since I couldn't hear anything over my own heartbeat. I could feel those grey eyes traveling along my body, threatening to make my knees weak. I tried to feign indifference when I passed Inojin, but the look on his face told me he saw the little display. I may or may not have been raising my ass more than I needed to back there.

I gave him Iwabe's card to distract him before he could open his mouth and he was ecstatic, saying he was going to text him tonight. I gave my tips to the other blond along with all my receipts, he always counted the money and then split it between us. It was closing time and Kawaki was gone after I clocked out, the diner completely empty aside from the staff. I sighed as I checked the time on my phone and said goodbye to Inojin on my way out, not wanting to be late for my stream. I didn't wait to get my share of tips and decided to get them from him tomorrow.

I had messages from most of my VIPs, the news of my stream tonight spreading like I knew it would. I responded to some of them on the bus as it took me home and the first thing I did was get in the shower. I took my time for a little bit, making sure I wasn't to tense. Then I dried off and wrapped a towel around my head as I contemplated tonight's stream. It wouldn't be too long, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be satisfying. I went to my bedroom and stripped out of my towels to put them in the hamper. My hair was still a little wet and I purposely left it that way.

I decided to go with a robe tonight, wrapping the soft white material around my body. I tied the sash as I went down to the basement that doubled as my studio when I worked as the BlondBombshell. I turned on the lights and set up everything for the stream, turning on my computer and putting on my black mask. After one last check that everything was in order, I sat down on the bed and reached over to start my stream. Almost instantly people started flooding the chat and donations were being made.

"Easy, boys. I haven't even started yet." I chuckled as I read the messages in chat. "How is everyone tonight?"

**Horny69rabbits:** _here we go ready to see dat ass_

**I-Like-to-Bite: **_Horny as fuck._

**Tastybitch0: **_Mm i like the white_

**thewankerGuy: **_take it off!_

**HumbleFrEaK:** _I'm all good now that you're here, sexy._

The messages were flying by, but I had gotten used to it and was able to pick messages out. I could always slow them down, although to be honest I wasn't interested in seeing every single message. It was mostly all dirty talk anyway.

**DestroyerIX: **_Time to unwind. I hope you take it slow tonight, beautiful._

I grinned as I caught Destroyer's message and decided to respond to it directly. "Oh, you want it slow? I think I can arrange that." I folded one of my legs and let the other dangle off the mattress before I reached for my tube of lube. Then I poured some into my hand, warming it up. "What do you think, boys? Should I go old school or use one of my toys?"

The chat started going off with more donations and the messages popped up on top of the screen along with their usernames. I already knew what I wanted to go with, but I let them have their fun and suggest things. My coated hand slipped under my robe and I started stroking myself as I watched some more of the VIP's get more vocal. It wasn't set in stone that I always went with my original plans which was why I made them flexible, but sometimes I gave in when people were feeling especially generous.

**OneandonlyMacdaddy47:** _Old school, sweet cakes. I want to see those pretty fingers buried in your ass. ($40)_

**DestroyerIX: **_Would you use your pink plug? ($100)_

Damn, Destroyer wasn't messing around tonight. I bit my lip as the donation showed up on the screen and knew it was one of those times I gave in. "Okay, I've made up my mind. You'll have to be patient and wait and see."

I closed my eyes and left the chat to themselves as I got myself going. It wasn't hard to make the decision to indulge myself, letting my thoughts wander to a particular set of eyes. I easily remembered how it felt when they roamed all over me, stripping me bare until there was nothing. My breathing picked up and I tilted my head back, letting my robe slip off one of my shoulders. I could picture his face, feel his hand as he reached out to touch me. Feather light and teasing along my chest and thighs until I was dripping. I could only imagine how he would take me.

I had to stop myself before I got too carried away, but didn't remove my hand. I continued to rock my hips and fondle my cock while my other hand reached for my plug. I kept it hidden under my sleeve, only one person knowing what it was. I repositioned to lay on my side and the robe fell down my legs. I parted them, lifting one up to force the white material back and put myself on display. Looking back at the chat I could see them growing impatient, but I wasn't going to rush. I lowered my hand over my balls and teased my rim with the tips of my fingers.

I was still loose from this morning and easily pushed half of my pointer finger inside, gasping at the need for more. "Want me to put it in?" I asked, speaking to one person in particular.

**BigDickEnergy-94: **_Do it baby, shove them all in. ($40)_

**DestroyerIX: **_Yeah, I do. I can't wait._

I pressed another finger inside and started to scissor myself as I revealed the plug, holding it up with my other hand. "Can't wait? But I was being so good and taking it slow for you." I smiled and brought the pink plug to my lips, tongue darting out to lick it.

A soft moan escaped me as I pushed my fingers in deeper and I took it a step further by sucking on the tip of the plug. Chat was really flying by now, but I was more focused on the arousal flowing through me at the moment. I teased them for a few seconds long before taking my fingers out and dragging the plug down my body. Next I untied the robe, gliding it off of my hips and torso. Being on my side wasn't the easiest position to do this in and I shedded my robe completely to lay on my stomach.

Then I reached behind myself, settling the plug against my entrance as I slowly rutted against the bed. I started inserting it inside of me, forgetting how large this particular toy felt when I put it in. I laid my head down on my arm as I moaned and fisted the red sheets. "Fuck, so big . . ."

My back began to arch the further I pressed it into me and I was panting by the time it was halfway in. I was admittingly getting impatient myself and ended up pushing the other half in all at once, calling out in pleasure as it hit my prostate. I thrusted the plug a few times, unable to help myself, but once again I forced myself to stop. Next I rolled onto my back and scooted up the bed a little to get a better angle for the camera. I spread my legs wide, showing off the pink plug and my hard dick. My hand went to the tip to play with the head and I sat up on my elbow so I could read chat. More soft moans left my throat and I knew my skin was flushed by now.

**Tomhattom324:** _hell yeah ($10)_

**Freakfestival: **_I want to be fucking you right now._

**Whosyourdaddy999:** _you look so good holy shit ($25)_

**DestroyerIX: **_Don't make yourself suffer, beautiful. You look so ready to come. ($100)_

I didn't understand. Destroyer had never donated this much in one night, no one ever had. A total of two hundred dollars from one person? It was crazy, but he was right. I was ready to come. I started stroking my cock again and couldn't help clenching around the plug. My hips moved to try to press it in deeper and rub against my sweet spot. It wasn't as consistent as I wanted it to be, but it was enough to rile me up even further. I pictured those grey eyes again and imagined them hovering over me, greedily watching as I pleasure myself. I could almost hear his voice praising me and urging me on.

My hand moved up and down faster and faster over my dick and this time I couldn't stop. "I-I'm gonna come." I whined, stomach coiling and balls tightening. A moment later I was spilling all over myself, come splattering across my chest. My body clenched hard around the plug and I continued to milk myself as I moaned throughout my orgasm. I was just barely able to look at chat.

**DestroyerIX: **_You're perfect. ($100)_

"Fuck." I groaned, both because of the donation and the euphoria coursing through me.

Destroyer must have been in a really, _really_ good mood. My hand gradually came to a stop as the overstimulation became too much. I worked on catching my breath and lowered my fingers to the plug, slowly pulling it out with a weak moan. I was going to sleep well tonight. After waiting a bit to let my audience take it all in, I got up off the bed and closer to the camera.

"That's all for now, boys. It's time you went to bed. This is Blond Bombshell signing off. See ya next time." I said and then ended the stream.

Now I needed another shower, but I least I had made a killing tonight. I didn't know what made Destroyer skyrocket to three hundred dollars this stream, but I wasn't complaining. As long as he liked what he saw and enjoyed the show, I was happy.


End file.
